


Heartbeats

by happyumbrellla



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Heartbeats, M/M, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyumbrellla/pseuds/happyumbrellla
Summary: What if the omni tool had an app-link that lets you follow your lover’s heartbeat and Reyes is going about his day as usual and suddenly DOESNT see Ryder’s.





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : What if the omni tool had an app-link that lets you feel your lover’s heartbeat and Reyes is going about his day as usual and suddenly DOESNT feel Ryder’s.
> 
> From : https://reyesandryder.tumblr.com/
> 
> This text is based on this prompt.  
> Enjoy ^^

** OS : Heartbeats : **

Reyes was always worried about Scott. He knew he was the Pathfinder and had responsibilities, enemies to face and a galaxy to explore to establish outposts, but it was stronger than him. He was worried.  
Scott was also worried, but not for him. For Reyes. He was living a dangerous life too. And as the two of them couldn’t always be together to watch over each other by themselves, they silently worried for each other, waiting for the next mail to say that everything was fine. And SAM knew that the mails were numerous between the two lovers. So the IA had decided to intervene to reduce the stress of Scott. He had hacked access to Mr Vidal’s Omnitool to be able to follow the beating of his heart. Then he connected them. Thus, Scott could follow Reyes heart rate from anywhere in the Andromeda galaxy and the smuggler could do the same. Reyes’ Omnitool permanently displayed his boyfriend’s heartbeat in the lower right corner of the display area. He could thus know that he was still alive by slipping a simple discreet look at the regular peaks that were drawn on the flat line. When he was alone, Reyes also enjoyed being able to hear Scott’s heartbeat.

That night, for example, the Charlatan was sitting where the Pathfinder had told him he was someone for him. There, where Reyes had fully realized that Scott was more than a friend to him. Much more. It was at this very place that he had wanted to reveal to Scott his true identity, but had not done so, terrified at the thought of losing the one who had entered his heart by his kindness, courage and sincerity, which were reflected in his large blue eyes. And when Scott had finally discovered the truth, the Pathfinder had certainly been hurt by Reyes’ lack of confidence, but had understood why he had done it and accept it. The smuggler was happy to say Scott Ryder was his boyfriend. That he loved him for what he was despite the secrets. Secrets, which were no longer as numerous as before, since Reyes endeavored to be as sincere as possible with the man of his life. That evening, with his eyes closed, the smuggler listened to Scott’s heartbeat. It did good to him. The beating was normal, relaxing. Scott was fine. Then the beats became faster a few seconds before returning to an almost normal rhythm, albeit slightly faster, and Reyes smiled, amused ; Scott must have been scared. Would it still have passed a little too close to the edge of a cliff with the Nomad ? The smuggler, however, opened his eyes wide as he heard a shrill whistle. He immediately looked at his Omnitool and his blood froze with fear as he noticed that Scott’s encephalogram was flat. Reyes’ one probably assumed the same aspect for a few seconds. No, it was not possible. Scott Ryder could not be dead. The smuggler stood up, in spite of the fact that his whole body was trembling, without taking his eyes off the line on his Omnitool :

  
_-You don’t have the right to do that to me Scott,_ Reyes murmured.

  
His eyes became dangerously wet as he realized with great difficulty that the heart of his boyfriend had stopped beating… Just in front on his eyes… Without knowing how… And without anything to do against it. For the first time since his awakening in Andromeda, the Charlatan was distraught. He didn’t know what to do. He was frozen on the roof where he had begun his story with Scott and where, just now, finished it… A tear rolled down his cheek at this observation. He closed his eyes to try to contain his pain but reopen them as soon as the whistle ceased and the heartbeats came back. Scott’s encephalogram was no longer flat. Reyes waved his eyes. What had happened ? Did the Pathfinder just… Resuscitate ? Not that he complained but… He would like to understand. The smuggler wiped the salty trace on his cheek and continued to stare and listen to Scott’s heartbeat. And he recognized this rhythm perfectly. Scott was fighting. Against Kert ? Or something else ? The Charlatan sent an email to Ryder and ordered him to come to Kadara as soon as possible. He needed to see him, to know that he was alive.

Waiting for Scott's answer was long and painful. But when it arrived, it was as if a weight lifted from his shoulders. Scott would be with him in two days. And during those two days, Reyes was on edge, tense, irritable… In other words, it was better to leave him alone or not upset him more than necessary :

  
- _Reyes ?_

  
_-What ?_ , he spat.

  
Keema had a slight retreat, she knew Reyes since he had arrived here and he had never yelled at her. He never screamed at anyone. The smuggler was always in control of himself, except when it was Scott. And since the last two days, it was better not to talk to Reyes about the pathfinder. She thought they had an e-mail dispute and that was what put him in a bad mood. So, the news she was going to announce to him wasn’t necessarily going to please him :

  
- _Euh… The Tempest has just landed…_

  
The Angara didn’t have time to pursue her sentence that the Chalatan let his datapad fall on the coffee table and rushed to the exit door of his apartment. He had never run so fast in his life. But to arrive not far from the platform, he remained hidden in the shadows just the time to observe the ship and its crew that descended slowly. None seemed to show any wounds… Then he saw Scott. His own heart leaped into his chest and he couldn’t help but smiling. He was alive. He was fine. Reyes emerged from the shadows and strode towards him :

  
- _Reyes._

  
The human Pathfinder smiled at him. But this smile faded a little when Scott noticed the tension of the features of his lovers :

  
_-Rey…_

  
He couldn’t finish his sentence. The smuggler put his hands on his face and kissed him with strength, despair, fear, relief, love but not with tenderness. Scott blinked several times before closing his eyes and letting his boyfriend take what he needed while wisely placing his hands on his flanks. The two men barely heard the false disgust sound of Cora’s. Reyes left Ryder’s red lips and placed his forehead against his before taking his wrist and pulling him to the Pathfinder room aboard the Tempest :

  
_-What is it Reyes ?_

 

He didn’t reply until he was shut up in the Pathfinder's room :

  
_-Take off your shirt._

  
Scott didn’t move a centimeter, contenting himself with blinking :

  
_-Sorry ?_

  
Reyes sighed before grabbing the edge of the Pathfinder's shirt and pulling it off himself. The Charlatan then dragged him to the bed and forced him to lie down. Reyes settled astride his pelvis before sticking his ear to the left breastplate of his boyfriend. He closed his eyes again and relaxed. Scott was there. Alive. His body's warmth under his. His heart beating against his ear :

 

 _-Can I have an explanation ?_ ,  Ryder asked, putting his fingers on his companion’s shoulders.

  
_-Your encephalogram was flat a few days ago…_

 

- _Ho… That’s normal._

  
Reyes straightened up at once. Had he heard well ? Normal ? How could it be normal ? :

  
_-The Archonte has set a trap for me. Drack, Jaal and I found ourselves stuck in a hindrance. So, SAM stopped my heart so I could free myself from it._

  
The smuggler couldn’t get over it :

  
_-SAM has stopped your heart ?_

  
_-I had received prior authorization, Mr Vidal._

  
Reyes opened his eyes wide :

  
_-You authorized SAM stopped your heart ?_

  
Scott swallowed :

_-… Yes. But he made it beat again._

  
The smuggler stopped moving. Scott had agreed to die a few seconds. Reyes felt anger rising in him :

  
_-Rey…_

  
The Charlatan pinned his lover’s wrists over his head on the bed :

  
_-You don’t have the right to play this little game Scott ! You don’t have the right to do that to me ! When you agreed that SAM should stop your heart, did you think of the consequences if he had not managed to get you back ? Do you have any idea what I felt when I heard your heart stop ? Do you have any idea how bad I was ?_

  
Reyes closed his eyes, breathing softly before saying :

  
_-I can't live without you Scott… I can't anymore… How do you want me to continue being a good man if you are not there to help me ?_

  
The grip on the Pathfinder’s wrists relaxed, allowing the young Ryder to slowly slip his hands into the hair of his boyfriend :

  
_-I’m sorry Reyes._

  
The smuggler lifted his head slightly so that his eyes met those Scott’s while the latter continued to caress his hair gently and tenderly :

  
_-I didn’t want to hurt you… I made that decision because it was the right thing to do, but I never did it to hurt you._

  
_-I know… Promise me never to do that again._

  
_-Promised._

  
Reyes rested his head on Scott’s chest and let himself be lulled by the beating of his boyfriend’s heart.


End file.
